coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7744 (25th November 2011)
Plot Ciaran pretends that he is nervous about the wedding day when Michelle asks if he's okay. Leanne and Peter go to see Dr Carter. Leanne admits she has been having pains and she's worried that they could be linked to her not being able to conceive. Rita continues to worry about Dennis's disappearance. Norris suggests that Rita has feelings for Dennis. Rita protests otherwise. Deirdre announces that Ken has gout and asks if it's true that Dennis is missing. Ciaran tries to persuade Nick to give him his job back, but he's having none of it and tells Ciaran that his Irish charm won't work on him. Peter's sympathetic. Becky offers to take Roy out for tea with the money that she's got from Steve through the divorce. Deirdre suggests to Rita that they go look for Dennis and speak to Sophie as she might be able to tell them where to start. Nick promotes Eva to bar manager, leaving Gail disappointed as she fancied the job for herself. Maria and Michelle go wedding dress shopping. Kylie and David celebrate Max coming to live with them. Gail hugs Kylie, delighted. Tracy tells Roy, for Becky's benefit, that she and Steve are going to Brighton for a few days. Becky says that she is thinking of going to Mauritius using her payout from Steve. Ciaran tells Peter that his get rich quick scheme failed. Wishing he was back on the cruise ship, he admits he has let Michelle down big time. Michelle feels guilty for spending more than she planned on her dress. She and Maria decide to go and check out the venue. Rita and Deirdre head to a soup van on Worrall Street to look for Dennis. Rita becomes increasingly worried as there is still no sign of him. Leanne frets about going for tests at the Gynaecology Unit and is convinced that something is wrong. Peter tries to keep positive but Leanne sees this as him brushing it off and doesn't feel reassured. Michelle learns that Ciaran didn't pay the deposit for the venue so they don't have anywhere to get married. She leaves feeling humiliated. Nick congratulates David and Kylie on their news and then offers Gail the waitressing job. Gail turns it down saying that she wants to be around to help look after Max. Peter loans Ciaran the money for the wedding. Ciaran rings to confirm he can pay the deposit only to find out that Michelle knows and the date has been given to someone else. Michelle's fury grows as Nick tells her that Ciaran no longer works for him. Rita and Deirdre spot Dennis and persuade him to come home. Michelle confronts Ciaran telling him that he's got a lot of explaining to do. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Carrie - Sarah Jayne Byng Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Worrall Street *Unnamed hotel, Manchester - Reception area *Streets in Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter offers to lend Ciaran the cash, just as Michelle discovers the wedding venue has gone to someone else; and Dr Carter has some unsettling news for Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,550,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes